Getting Down To It
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: A smuty one-shot. Gene gives Alex the benefit of his experience on the table.


**Getting Down to it.**

It was Ray's idea to hire a pool table and set it up in the rec room, so that they could practise for the inter station tournament during their breaks.

"Some of us," he'd said looking pointedly at Chris, "need all the 'elp we can get."

The other men were all for it but typically Alex and Shaz just tutted rolling their eyes, Alex muttering about boy's toys.

"I s'pose you'd prefer one of them couches, so you can analyse us to bloody death!" Gene said sarcastically, which only earned him a V sign from Alex as she stalked off in disgust.

So he was extremely surprised to find her bent over the table later the following evening after everyone had de-camped to Luigi's. His eyes widened with pleasure as he took in the view of Alex's skintight jeans outlining her pert backside.

Gene watched unnoticed from the doorway, as Alex was trying to line up what should be an easy pot into the top left hand pocket.

Alex drew back the cue over a decidedly shaky bridge, tongue peaking from between her lips and one eye closed in concentration.

"Head down and arse out Bols." Gene's voice came out of nowhere and Alex jumped slightly, her miscue sending the white ball skittering sideways.

"You made me miss!" She stood up straight and glared at him.

Gene sighed and came into the room taking the cue from her.

"You'd never have potted it standing like that. It's all in the stance."

He bent down and lined up the shot. "You've got to get right down and look along the length of the cue."

"You just want to stare at my arse Hunt!" Alex said trying not to notice Gene's backside as he sent the white down the table, neatly potting a red ball.

He stood up, put the cue on the table and moved closer to Alex invading her personal space. Gene locked gazes with her, holding Alex spellbound with his incredibly blue eyes and intoxicating 'man stink'.

Gene dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"Oh I want to do much more than just stare at it love." Gene's large hand crept over her hip to cup one buttock and Alex drew in a sharp gasp.

Her heart skipped several beats as his gaze dropped momentarily to her mouth and she had to remind herself to breathe.

For one joyous second Alex thought he was going to kiss her but after a gentle squeeze, Gene stood back a slight smirk on his lips. He passed the cue back to her and stepped back from the table.

"Try again Bolly."

She took a couple of steadying breaths and bent down once more, only to have the air stolen from her lungs as Gene's positioned himself at her rear and leaned over her to adjust her cueing action.

It might have been wishful thinking on her part but Alex was sure she could hear the strain in his voice as he said.

"That's it Bols, side of your hand firmly on the table and cock your thumb."

Alex wiggled her backside against his groin, purely in the interests of research, and was rewarded by his hiss of pleasure. Gene was affected by this as much as she was – good, she was fed up being the only one on heat every time they so much as looked at each other.

Gene buried his nose in her hair, breathing the sweet scent of her shampoo and marvelling how this had changed from a pool lesson into seduction. It was about bloody time, he'd been walking around with a permanent hard-on ever since he'd first laid eyes on her and judging by the way she was panting she must want this as much as he did – unless he was squashing her.

Gene pushed himself up a little, to give her more space to breathe; a wave of heat rolled through him as Alex made a dissatisfied noise at the back of her throat, grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast.

It was blindingly obvious what she wanted and Gene had been told to never disappoint a lady, so he flexed his fingers caressing the soft mound.

Alex rubbed her arse against his groin again and Gene kissed her neck and jaw, his hand slipped under her top his fingers stroking upwards to ease her breast from the lacy bra-cup.

Alex cried out as Gene gently pinched the nipple into a hard point.

"More." She gasped.

Gene straightened up pulling Alex with him, he could see his own desire reflected in her eyes and he dipped his head, desperate to taste her kiss. Alex's eyes fluttered shut as Gene's mouth descended to hers.

"They must be in 'ere, the light's still on."

Ray's voice from outside made them spring apart, Gene grabbed a cue and bent over the table to hide the bulge at his groin, Alex crossed her arms, to cover her peaked nipples which were almost poking holes in her top, nodding as Gene demonstrated how to line up a shot.

"What you doing Guv?" Chris asked.

"I'm knitting a jumper, what does it look like?" Gene didn't have to fake the exasperated tone in his voice.

Alex spoke before Chris could say anything.

"Well thanks Guv, that was very…helpful but I'd better go. That house rubbish won't drink itself." With that she turned and almost ran from the room.

XXXXX

Gene sat in his office his feet propped on his desk, reliving the events in the rec room earlier that evening. Bloody Ray, why couldn't he have blundered in half an hour later? By that time he would have been buried ball-deep in Alex, listening to her screams of ecstasy echo off the walls of her bedroom.

Instead he was alone, horny and having to imagine taking her from behind over the pool table or his desk or any bloody where so long as it eased the fiery ache in his balls.

The phone rang, it's shrill sound startling him from his reverie. That was all he needed, it was bad enough that he could only fantasise about his DI, now even that was going to be denied him just because the scum of London couldn't behave themselves for one night.

He snatched the phone up and barked.

"What?"

Alex's amused voice floated out of the receiver.

"Now that's no way to answer the phone Gene."

"Yeah, well I'm frustrated, talk about coitus sodding interuptus."

"But we didn't get as far as coitus, did we?"

"No! That's the reason I'm frustrated Bols."

"Mmm, well perhaps I can help. I'd like another lesson."

"What?" Gene was confused, how was teaching Alex to play pool going to put out the fire in his loins?

"It's late Alex," he said with a weary sigh, "go to bed and I'll show you the finer points of pool tomorrow."

It was Alex's turn to sigh this wasn't going the way she'd hoped, perhaps she was being too subtle.

"Gene, I'm as frustrated as you are. Now why don't you pop over to the flat and we'll see if we can come up with a way to make us both feel better."

Alex couldn't think how to make her intentions any plainer, short of saying get over here big boy and I'll milk your cock so hard it'll bring tears to your eyes. She had _never_ said such crude things and wasn't planning to start now.

There was a thud and the sound of footsteps rapidly getting quieter, as if Gene was running. Alex replaced the receiver with a grin, she moved over to the window and watched the street below.

Sure enough a few seconds later, Gene burst through the doors of the station and sprinted across the road. Alex opened her front door, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She began to peel off her clothes and was adding her knickers to the laundry basket when she heard Gene call out from the hallway.

"Bols?"

"In here Gene."

Gene could hear water running, he hurried eagerly towards the sound. The sight of Alex naked stopped him in his tracks and he just stood open mouthed, silently drinking in her full breasted, peachy-arsed beauty.

Alex walked towards him, swaying her hips.

"You are decidedly over dressed." Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Strip!" She ordered.

The words galvanised Gene into action, he started with his boots and socks, then pulled his shirt over his head, several buttons pinging off in his haste, lastly he removed his trousers and underwear and he stood before her unashamedly naked, his hard length straining towards Alex.

They moved as one, Gene wrapped Alex in his embrace and their mouths crashed together, tongues eagerly duelling. Alex's hands tangled in Gene's hair, while his roamed her back and arse, pulling her closer and they both shivered at the sensation of skin against skin.

Gene broke the kiss and nipped his way to suck at the sensitive spot below her ear causing Alex to squeal in delight.

"D'you want to get in the shower?" She gasped.

"Fuck yes!" Gene backed her over to it and they scrambled inside.

Alex pushed him up against the wall, one hand pulling his head down to resume the kiss, her other reached between his legs and she massaged his erection. Gene groaned into her mouth and worked a hand between their bodies to return the favour, his skilful fingers sliding along the wet folds between her legs.

Alex shifted her hips restlessly desperately trying to get his fingers to dip inside her and relieve the itch she felt ever since that time in the Edgehampton vault.

The barely warm water cascaded down their over-heated bodies as they writhed together, gasping and moaning as the mutual pleasure built.

Gene turned them round, pining Alex to the tiled wall with his weight, without breaking the kiss he reached down and grabbed her leg, encouraging Alex to hook her thigh over his hip, he pulled his mouth away panting.

"Hope you're ready Bols, can't bloody wait any longer."

"I've been ready for weeks, too much of a coward to tell you."

Surprise flared in him almost overwhelming his need for her, she had been suffering too? Perhaps this wouldn't be a once in a lifetime, never to be repeated shag after all. That notion was oddly satisfying, he gently touched her cheek and brushed a tender kiss over her lips, they shared an understanding smile. Then the realisation that this was more than just sex for both of them hit Alex and desire rushed over her.

"Please Gene, I need you inside me." She tugged at his hip, digging her heal into the back of his thigh and Gene surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in her hot, welcoming sex.

He started thrusting slowly at first, trying to make it last but Alex's moans were fuelling his own lust and when Gene felt her nails digging into his arse all control vanished and he pounded into her.

"God yes Gene..harder." She gasped.

Gene was so big and hard, he filled her completely and each wonderful thrust hit that little bundle of cells sending escalating pleasure jolting through her.

Alex could feel her orgasm rushing towards her and as Gene slid a hand down to pinch her clit, the fluttering of her internal muscles grew in strength until she was clamping powerfully around his cock and screaming his name.

The sensation tipped Gene over the edge and he ground his hips into hers, spurting deep inside her.

"Alexx."

He rested his head on her shoulder and Alex wrapped her arms around him as their heart rates gradually returned to normal.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"So d'you think you'll be wanting any more 'lessons'?" He was unusually nervous, but her words put a relieved smile on his face.

"God yes! As often as you can."

XXXXX

The inter station pool tournament was over, with Fenchurch East emerging the victors, the team had returned to Luigi's and were settling in to make a night of it.

Champagne was flowing courtesy of the Guv and the restaurant was filled with raucous singing.

It had been a total whitewash – almost, the only looser being Alex, which no one could understand. The Guv had spent almost every evening for the past 2 months giving her the benefit of his vast experience and yet she barely seemed to know how to hold the cue.

Not that the couple in question were upset by her failure, they were seated at their usual table sipping champagne and talking with their heads close together.

"So Bols, how are you at darts? The league starts again next week" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Absolutely useless."

"Good! Fancy some 'lessons'"

Alex grinned at him. "Yes please."

They clinked glasses and drank a toast to the joy of pub games.

The End.


End file.
